Facebook for gods and half-bloods
by Cherrypie321
Summary: If demi-gods use any electronics then monsterts will try to get them. But Whats this? Computers that they can use... Oh My Gods. Leo has done it again so what do demi-gods do on the computer... Facebook. Join camp half-blood as they grow and you can now follow their adventures via Facebook. The story will start from after Gia to when they are adults! Percabeth, Jasper and Frazel!
1. Chapter 1

**Piper Mclean:**

I just figured out all boys have the same weakness! :-D

**Likes: Thalia Grace, Artemis Moon and 5 more.**

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson: **No we don't!

**Piper Mclean: **Yes you do, I did it on Jason today

**Jason Grace: **It hurt like Hades!

**Thalia Grace: **What is it?!

**Piper Mclean: **Kick 'em where the sun don't shine :-D

**Annabeth Chase: **LOL!

**Artemis Moon: **I will have to test that on Apollo some time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy Jackson:**

Has anyone got any other names I could call Annabeth other than Wisegirl because it seems like a complement instead of a insult.

**Likes: Travis Stoll, Annabeth Chase and 2 more.**

**Comments:**

**Piper Mclean: **Smart arse :-D :-D :-D

**Leo Valdez:** Blondie

**Annabeth Chase: **I can read the comments you know

**Leo Valdez: **Sorry, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabeth Chase:**

Might dye my hair brown...

**Likes: Drew Tanakana.**

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Annabeth Chase: **Why not?

**Percy Jackson: **I like it blonde

**Annabeth Chase: **Why

**Percy Jackson: **It suites you and I want our kids to have blonde hair!

**Annabeth Chase:** What...

**Percy Jackson:** Did I just type that...

**Annabeth Chase:** yes...

**Percy Jackson:** Oh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabeth Chase:**

Look at this picture I just found of me and Percy, Love you Seaweed-brain 3

**(A/N Pic on my profile, named fb 1) (Percy and Annabeth kissing at the campfire)**

**Likes: Piper Mclean, Percy Jackson and 27 more**

**Commment:**

**Piper Mclean: Awwwwww, I took that pic!**

**Annabeth Chase: It was a invasion of privacy**

**Piper Mclean: But you like the pic don't you...**

**Annabeth Chase: Maybe...**

**Percy Jackson: Love the pic and love you wise girl xxx**

**Annabeth Chase: xxx**

**Athena Owl: I need to puke!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay guys thanks for reading, sorry it was a short chapter and I you want to have a look at profile pics and pics they put on just go to my profile and they will be there!**_

_**XXX Meg XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper Mclean:**

Have a load of pics from the Giant victory party party!

**Likes: Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson and 30 more**

**Comments:**

**Leo** **Valdez:** yes! there were so many hot girls there.

**Percy Jackson:** I spent the whole time with wisegirl

**Leo Valdez:** You mist out man

**Percy Jackson:** I had an amazing time with Annie anyway

**Leo Valdez:** Oh I see...

**Percy Jackson:** See what?

**Leo Valdez:** Nothing, Nothing ;-)

**Percy Jackson:** No! it wasnt like that

**Leo Valdez:** What ever you say...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reyna Williams: **

The Romans are coming to Camp half-blood tomorrow!

**Likes: Piper Mclean, Jason Grace and 28 more**

**Comments:**

**Jason Grace: **Can't wait to see Camp half-blood again and my Lucky Charm xxx _**(A/N that's Jason name for Piper)**_

**Piper Mclean: **Cant wait to see u 2 Sparky. Reyna u me and the girls have to have a girls sleepover when u get here

**Leo Valdez: **OHHHHH OHHHHH OHHHHH can I come 2 Piper PLEASE

**Hazel Levesque: **Leo its a GIRLS sleepover!

**Leo Valdez:** Exactly :-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy Jackson:**

Me and Wisegirl just been watching the Titanic, Annie Crying her eyes out :-(

**Likes:** Percy Jackson, Conner Stoll and 12 more like this

**Comments:**

**Conner Stoll:** LOL

**Leo Valdez:** got to see this

**Conner stoll:** Add a pic perce

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy Jackson added one new picture:

**(its on my profile as fb 2) (A pick of Annabeth close up crying while watching t.v)**

**Likes:** Conner Stoll, Piper Mclean and 9 more like this

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase**: Take it down Percy

**Conner Stoll:** Lol I never thought I'd see Annabeth Chase crying over a film

**Percy Jackson:** Come on Wise girl you look adorable in it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarisse La Rue:

Me and Chris are getting married!

Likes: Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase and 54 more like this

Comments:

Piper Mclean: Yay! I have to be the maid of honor

Annabeth chase: Congratulations guys, hope you too are happy and have a great life together

Thalia Grace: Whoop! Whoop! don't have too much fun on the honey moon guys ;-D

Juniper Green: Well done you two and have a great time

Percy Jackson: Good luck you guys

Jason Grace: I am really happy for you too

Leo Valdez: GET IN THERE CHRIS

Travis Stoll: That's amazing news and don't worry I wont prank you on ur big day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay so that was a really fluffy chapter full of couples so I hope you guys likes it!**_

_**xxx Meg xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: **

Just visited Atlantis with Annabeth via. air bubble!

**Likes:** Annabeth Chase, Poseidon Water and 13 more like this

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase:** It was amazing

**Poseidon Water:** Glad you two liked it

**Annabeth Chase:** More like LOVED it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leo Valdez:**

What I am wondering is... Why are Clarisse and Chris getting married at 20 and 21?

**Likes:** Jason Grace, Percy Jackson and 2 more like this

** Comments:**

**Piper Mclean:** LEO! you cant say that

**Leo Valdez:** I didnt say it... I typed it ;-)

**Chris Rodriguez:** Well I need to ask Clarisse first

**Clarisse La Rue:** I can tell them Chris

**Chris Rodriguez:** kk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Clarisse La Rue:**

A lot of you want to know why Chris and I are getting married so young, well, I'm pregnant!

**Likes:** Piper Mclean, Chris Rodriguez and 82 more like this

**Comments:**

**Piper Mclean:** YAY CANT WAIT FOR A LITTLE CHRIS OR CLARISSE TO BE RUNNING AROUND CAMP!

**Jason Grace:** Chill ur beans piper and well done guys

**Percy Jackson:** Thats reat but I am hoping for a mini Chris insted of a mini Clarisse

**Leo Valdez:** How did that happen?!

**Annabeth Chase:** Well... When a man and a woman like each other a lot they start having certin feelings for one another

**Leo Valdez:** OKAY I GET IT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nico Di' Angelo:**

Life has a gun and it isn't afraid to pull the trigger

**Likes:**

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson:** EMO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hey I have just found out house of hades is coming out on 8th of october and now... I CANT STOP SMILING!**_

_**Can't wait!**_

_**sorry it was short bt I have a bigger one for you next time**_

_**xxx Meg**_ **_xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katie Gardner:**

The strawberries are ripe!

**Likes:** Miranda Gardner, Travis Stoll and 38 more like this

**Comments:**

**Miranda Gardner:** Yay!

**Travis Stoll:** Good job Katie, you have been working hard on those. How about a meal to celebrate?...

**Katie Gardner:** Pick me up at 6

**Connor Stoll:** GET IN THERE BRO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy Jackson:**

Happy Birthday to my little sister, Hope, who turned 3 today. p.s I hope you like my present.

**Likes:** Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis and 59 more like this

**Comments:**

**Sally Jackson:** You are such a caring brother Percy

**Paul Blofis:** She loves her present Percy

**Piper Mclean:** I really HOPE she likes my present 2 :-)

**Annabeth Chase:** Same here and Percy I'm sure she loves it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leo Valdez:**

So we all know that Percy's little sister, Hope, is the cutest being to walk the earth but whats everyone got her for her birthday?

**Likes:** Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and 156 more like this

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase:** I got her a hand made owl teddy.

**Piper Mclean:** I got her a music box that is brown on the outside with snake carvings and in side there is a snake standing up and it plays the snake song.

**Hazel Levesque:** I got her a necklace made of titanium and has a emerald in the middle.

**Grover Underwood:** I got her a rare Japanese Bonsai tree that will never die

**Conner Stoll:** Me and Travis got her two baby snakes.

**Travis Stoll:** Named Gary and Megan

**Katie Gardner:** I got her a hand made dream catcher that is strawberry scented

**Chiron Centaur:** I got her a Greek mythology book made by myself

**Percy Jackson:** What did you get Hope Leo?

**Leo Valdez:** A baby keybored from Wal-Mart...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Thalia Grace:

We are all here mourning Phoebe Holland, a brave hunter who died tragically in battle. The stars will shine brightly tonight in your honor.

Likes: Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson and 138 more like this

Comments;

Leo Valdez: Was she the cute one that I tried to flirt with?

Thalia Grace: Leo, you tried to flirt with all of the hunters

Leo Valdez: Oh yeh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Apollo sun:

Fav songs

Likes: Nico Di' Angelo, Piper Mclean and 3 more like this

Comments:

Percy Jackson: Army of 2 by Olly Murs

Annabeth Chase: Miss Independent by Ne-Yo

Piper Mclean: I need your love by Calvin Harris and Ellie Goulding

Thalia Grace: I don't need a man by pussy cat dolls

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_**I am really struggling for ideas so if you have any ideas just review or pm me**_

_**that's all today, sorry!**_

_**xxx Meg xxx **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Will ****Solace:**

How I wish life was a musical!

**Likes:** Piper Mclean, Apollo Sun and 34 more like this

**Comments:**

**Apollo Sun:** Well put son

**Percy Jackson:** Um... why

**Will Solace:** because then life would be easier

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Clarisse La Rue** changed her name to **Clarisse Rodriguez**

**Likes:** Chris Rodriguez, Piper Mclean and 108 more like this

**Comments:**

**Piper Mclean:** The wedding was amazing

**Clarisse Rodriguez:** Thanks for making my dress Pipes

**Piper Mclean:** np I just found one of Silena's old designs and made it for u

**Percy Jackson:** YOU SERVED SEAFOOD

**Annabeth Chase:** and whats wrong with that

**Percy Jackson:** THEY WORSHIP MY AND CALL ME LORD, THAT'S WHY WOMEN!

**Chris Rodriguez:** Hormonal much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(A/N no offense to Miley Cirus and her fans but this is just the half- bloods opinion, I really like the song Wrecking Ball)**_

**Percy Jackson:**

Hate to admit it but... I love the song wreaking ball :-(

**Likes:** Apollo Sun and Leo Valdez likes this

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase:** Really Percy! what are we going to do with you

**Apollo Sun:** Good choice

**Leo Valdez:** She is smokin, not as smoking as me though

**Reyna Williams:** I want to kill that girl, she has the worst songs

**Piper Mclean:** Met her before, really nice but dont like her songs that much. Love the song Wrecking Ball though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N again no offense to anyone)

**Piper Mclean:**

Whats the difference between Justin Bieber And a Snickers bar? A snickers bar has nuts.

**likes:** Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and 127 more like this

**Comments:**

**Conner Stoll:** And how would you know this Piper

**Piper Mclean:** What u mean?

**Travis Stoll:** We have a right to believe you met him

**Piper Mclean:** At a movie premiere, yeh

**Conner Stoll:** So going back to our first question

**Piper Mclean:** STOLLS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thalia Grace:**

My neighbour knocked on my door at 2.30am this morning, can you believe that 2.30am? Luckily for him I was still up playing my drums.

**Likes:** Apollo Sun, Jason Grace and 23 more like like this

**Comments:**

**Apollo Sun:** I didn't know u could play drums ;-(

**Leo Valdez:** What did he want?

**Thalia Grace:** He asked me to stop playing my drums! the little ass

**Jason Grace:** So what did u do?

**Thalia Grace:** Well...

**Annabeth Chase:** Thalia...

**Thalia Grace:** I may have punched him in the face

**Jason Grace**: Who was this Neighbor!

**Nico Di' Angelo:** IT WAS ME!

**Thalia Grace:** he he he

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Clarisse Rodriguez:**

Need help on names for a boy!

**Likes:** Piper Mclean, Percy Jackson and 172 more like this

**Comments:**

**Piper Mclean:** Ethan or Hale

**Percy Jackson:** Jackson!

**Annabeth Chase:** No Percy and what about Marion

**Thalia Grace:** Marcus

**Leo Valdez:** Troy

**Sally Jackson:** Kane

**Nico Di' Angelo:** Ned

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Hope you like thsi chappie, the next one will include Chris and Clarisse telling the name of the baby and... WHAT ELSE. you tell me..._**

**_Xxx Meg xxX_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys, so this chappie is a bit fluffy and has a lot about kids so yeah... you have been**_**_ warned._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Piper Mclean:**

My dads wedding was great!

**likes:** Tristan Mclean, Katie Gardner and 69 more like this

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson:** Your dad is so _frikin'_ nice

**Clarisse Rodriguez:** Who did he get married 2 again

**Piper Mclean:** Sarah Lucas, she works as a photographer and dad met her when me and mum went to have that photo shoot.

**Clarisse Rodriguez:** I thought your dad didn't know about the gods and stuff

**Piper Mclean:** We thought it was time he knew about 2 months ago and Percy showed him around while I was asleep for the first half :-(

**Katie Gardner:** I was there!

**Annabeth Chase:** I was there 2 and my dress was amazing, thanks Aphrodite

**Tristan Mclean:** Thank you Pipes, I'm glad you like Sarah

**Piper Mclean:** I do and I love Danny

**Percy Jackson:** Who

**Piper Mclean:** Sarah's little son

**Percy Jackson:** Oh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I know the last one was kind of boring but I didn't like how Pipers dad could never love again so i made it so Aphrodite set them up! **_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Thank you too CrazyWriter7586 for this one!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy Jackson:**

Hope jumped down the stairs two at a time! I'm so proud of her!

**Likes:** Ares Blood, Paul Blofis, and 3 others.

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase:** Seaweed Brain! That was so dangerous!

** Sally Jackson:** So much for being a caring brother...

**Poseidon:** Way to go son!

**Thalia:** Boys these days...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leo Valdez:**

I know three facts about you, one you can't say M without your lips touching, two your trying it now and you look like an idiot alien, three now your smiling

**Likes:** Percy Jackson, Nico Di' Angelo and 29 more like this

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson:** DUDE THIS IS AMAZING

**Annabeth Chase:** Stalker...

**Piper Mclean:** This is stupid

**Leo Valdez:** But it worked didn't it

**Piper Mclean:** Stalker...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Leo Valdez**

I just broke up with someone and the last thing she said to me was "You'll never find anyone like me again!"

I'm thinking, "I should hope not! If I don't want you, why would I want someone like you."

**Likes:** Zeus Lighting, Percy Jackson and 240 more like this

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson:** Which girl was it

**Leo Valdez:** Some Aphrodite chick, her name was Carmen.

**Piper Mclean:** LEO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BREAKING MY SISTERS HEARTS

**Leo Valdez:** Sorry...

**Annabeth Chase:** She moved on to a Apollo kid the next day

**Piper Mclean:** Still...

**Hera Queen:** I can hear the song Womanizer being played in my head...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**By the way if you go on 2 my profile and on Jason there will be some pics of at Tristans wedding**_

_**Hope you liked it and some people have started pm'ing me with there own little status and comments and I LOVE IT if you have an idea please pm me and I will put it in!**_

_**Xxx Meg xxX**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hazel Levesque:**

OMG Arion is expecting baby's :-D

**Likes:** Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang and 39 more like this

**Comments:**

**Frank Zhang:** I THOUGHT HE WAS A BOY

**Hazel Levesque:** He is but he met a girl horse who is also immortal and really fast, then they fell in love and I think you know what happens next...

**Percy Jackson:** That horse is going to be a bad example to the kids

**Hazel Levesque:** No he wont!

**Percy Jackson:** You haven't heard what he is actually saying...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:**

Guess what! I get to come to Goode for my last year!

**Likes:** Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and 102 more like this

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase:** I GO THERE NOW!

**Percy Jackson:** That's great but you do know that Hanna still goes

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** Just great...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Travis Stoll:**

If your girlfriend claims to never look at your profile; change your status to 'Single' and wait 3-5 minutes...

**Likes:** Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and 81 more like this

**Katie Gardner:** TRAVIS!

**Percy Jackson:** LMAO

**Piper Mclean:** So that's why you did it

**Jason Grace:** Now you've put that on here, none of us other men can use it

**Pier Mclean:** You wouldn't use it though, would you...

**Jason Grace:** NO!

**Percy Jackson: **Hooked...

**Annabeth Chase:** PERCY!

**Percy Jackson:** Coming!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Percy Jackson:**

I don't want to hear you complain about the heat unless you are going to take all your clothes because of it

**Likes:** Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez and 85 more like this

**Comments:**

**Leo Valdez:** Whoa there tiger!

**Piper Mclean:** Who's this about?!

**Annabeth Chase:** Well I was the one who was sat in his cabin complaining about the weather...

**Thalia Grace:** Kelp Head! if I was there you would be road kill, Annabeth would never do that!

**Percy Jackson:** Well that's not what I'm seeing ;-)

**Thalia Grace:** WHAT

**Percy Jackson:** g2g...

**Thalia Grace:** Perseus James Jackson and Annabeth Abigail Chase, you better not be doing what I think your doing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Clarisse Rodriguez:**

People who say they sleep like a baby probably don't have one

**Likes:** Sally Jackson, Chris Rodriguez and 37 more like this

**Comments:**

Sally Jackson: That's very true, Percy was, well...

**Piper Mclean:** Kane been keeping you up

**Chris Rodriguez:** I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN TWO DAYS!

_**Clarisse Rodriguez:** _I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN THREE!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

_**Thats it for today but guess what...**_

_** I HAVE READ THE HOUSE OF HADES AND IT IS AMAZING I WASNT DISSAPOINTED IN ANY OF IT! **_

_**thats it...**_

_**I think...**_

_**Yep it is...**_

_**Or is it...**_

_**Okay jokes, it is...**_

_**or is it...**_

_**Xxx Meg xxX**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So this is kind of odd, I was on Facebook talking to my best friend Amy. I was telling her about my Facebook story and she said that Facebook isnt just news feed but chats and games so this is chats from Percy Facebook account. It is a bit of an odd layout but it will**_ _**do**._

**Percy Jackson**

Settings

Log out

Report a problem

**Annabeth Chase**

**A: Hey seaweed brain xxx**

**P: Hey Wise girl xxx**

**A: Wuu2 **

**P: What, no kisses!**

**A: No kisses for u today, Wuu2**

**P: At Paul parents house, they hate me**

**A: Is Sally there?**

**P: Yeh**

**A: Tell her I say Hi**

**P: Just did and she says Hi and Hope says 'Annwibeth'**

**A: Tell Hope I said Hi**

**P: She just clapped her hands**

**A: How old is she now**

**P: Almost 2**

**A: Its her b day this Saturday isn't it?**

**P: Shit!**

**A: You have got her a present haven't you?**

**P: Yes **

**A: Percy**

**P: No**

**A: You have yo get her somthing**

**P: I will but g2g**

**A: kk, Love you xxx**

**P: Love you 2 xxx**

**Leo**** Valdez**

**L: Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**P: Hey man**

**L: Whats wrong with you**

**P: What you mean**

**L: Dm dm, did you hear about Nico and Jason**

**P: What?**

**L: They lost a bet with Piper so They had to be her slave for the day and she orded them to go buy her lady stuff from that Victoria place **

**P: LOL well did they**

**L: Yeh Nico got a bra that was a training bra so she got mad at that and Jason got some- inappropriate- choices **

**P: WHAT! how old is Jason**

**L: Same age as me  
**

**P: ...**

**L: That hurts man**

**P: ...**

**L: He is 18 **

**P: And Piper**

**L: Turning 18 in a month**

**P: Kwl**

**L: Listen man I have to run but talk later**

**P: Yeh see you later**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
